


FOOKIN NUT

by nervsy



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, for willa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervsy/pseuds/nervsy
Summary: this is for my pallove ya wxxxathis is crack and bad on purpose wrote it for a cool pal





	

Neil and Lint were on their way to the Gig, ofc they were in that one band Osmosis, and they were shoveling cocaine up each others asses, as was the custom in the 90s, when it occurred to one of them, idek which one they both look the same, that they could be shoving something equally white in there.  
“Oi bruv,” the prettier of the two said, this was probably Lyam or whatever. “I just had a thought!”  
“A thought?” Nelly said perplexed wiping the drool from his face, if you can call that a face... “You've never had one before!”  
After a few minutes...  
“Hey, I've had thoughts me,” Lymp said throwing one of his many ashtrays at his older brother. “The point is I've had a thought!”  
“And what's that lil guy?”  
“We could fuck right here right now!”  
“But it's illegal innit?” Nel said scratching his HUGE eyebrows. “It's illegal to make love to your brother.”  
“It's not love Noely, it's just fuckin'. I just want your nut.”  
“Fuck,” Noel YELLED he could hardly contain his ass. “if yiu say so!!”  
So right there in the fucking taxi liam pulled down his pants and bent over.  
Noel threw a wad of cash at the driver so he would keep his mouth shut.  
WAM BAM nipl slammed his dick into Lions ass and in a few seconds he CAME ALL OVER HIS ASS.  
“HOLY FUCK,” said nmle exhausted.  
“MADFERTIT,” mail said “FOOKIN M


End file.
